Meridev Koradia
Meridev is a villain in Feathers and Mountain Air. Basics *'Full name: '''Meridev Koradia *'Nickname(s): Meri *'Age: '''35 *'Birthday: '16th September / Fevinma 16th *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Pansexual (Very unhealthily sevgimorenphile) *'Species: 'Emphyrae *'Birth Place: 'Graciene, Aganis *'Current Residence: Graciene, Garotrya, dungeons(secondary home) / Malyndea (primary home) *'Occupation: '''Prisoner interrogator *'Relationship status: Single Personality Meridev is cunning, manipulative, observant and very persistent, and this combined with his sadistic tendencies makes him the very type of a person your mom has warned you about. If the emphyraes had white, creepy vans, he would totally own one, scooping sevgimori up the streets. He faces the world with an almost childlike curiousity, and just won't stop asking questions. He also sports probably the most irresistable puppyface among his species. Unfortunately this doesn't make him any more pleasant to run into in a dark, damp dungeon, which is precisely his favourite environment to be. He is quite conflicted in his feelings towards sevgimori. He has been raised to think of them as worthless, like an average emphyrae, but his sexual attraction to the species makes him doubt the traditional view. Still, he continues his job, which he is now doing for all the reasons he didn't when he started. Physical characteristics Abilities, talents and hobbies Likes and dislikes History Meridev was never his parents’ favourite out of the bunch of 5 and after his little sister was born a year after him, completing the total of six children for the Koradia family, he was nearly forgotten. As the family was undergoing financial problems, he often wore the oldest child’s, his only brother’s sizes too big trousers and his big sisters’ girly tops. At school Meridev was teased for coming from a poor family, but he never let the mean words get to him. He didn’t take an interest in the other kids and instead of spending time with them after school he explored the city, Malyndea. Over time he had found all sorts of exciting items, the most important of which to him was the beautiful rose-coloured music box that had two spinning black-winged people spinning in it as it played an enchanting, almost haunting melody. As he entered teenage, he noticed that he differed from his friends and the other kids, who all had started falling for their classmates. Meridev never felt anything like that for anyone, and he separated himself from his friends in confusion and tried to look for something else to concentrate his thoughts on. One year his family celebrated getting over their financial crisis by going on a vacation in Southern Graciene, and during their journeys by the mountainside they went past a small camp, full of people that Meridev noticed to be the same kind as the two spinning in his music box he had hidden from his family. “Blackwings”, he was taught. “Don’t pay too much attention to them, for they’re worthless.” Despite what his parents said, he couldn’t feel but feel attracted to them, though he only saw them from afar. Right when Meridev turned 25 and thus a legal adult he was kicked out of home much like all his older siblings had, and forced to do something with his life. With only his music box and some money in his possession, he ended up living with his brother and his girlfriend until he got a job and enough money to pay for his own apartment. He worked a year or two in a small boutique which didn’t pay him enough until he decided that it was not for him.He learnt that the prison dungeon of Garotrya was being expanded, and the dungeon master had decided to take an apprentice or two who could take care of parts of the dungeon, as it as a whole was too big for him to supervise. He packed his bags and travelled to the dungeons, his motivation being that he‘ll see sevgimori in the job. It turned out that all the other apprentices hadn’t been suitable for the job and his master Arcanta was growing cynical. He told Meridev that if he doesn’t feel ready to torture blackwings and extract secrets out of emphyraes on a daily basis he can just leave. However, Meridev was determined and stayed, and so Arcanta began his five-year tutoring to teach him how to use all the different machinery and everything else there was to know about being the official torture technician. At first Meridev was terrified and could barely watch and much less try using the machines on the sevgimori himself, but he kept telling himself that in the end it was for the good of the sevgimori, and he’d be there for them and help their pain, and this attitude kept him working. However, as the training went further, more and more horrible torture was used, and he finally graduated to be a torture master himself when he turned 33, this motive was long gone and he genuinely enjoyed what he was doing. Arcanta gave the whole sevgimoren part for him to watch over, as he had wished, and himself left to supervise the larger emphyrae part of the dungeons, but not without leaving Meridev’s morals and motives twisted beyond repair. Relationships '''Friends 'Cadenza Rael - Best friend' Cadenza and Meri met when Cad was visiting the Dungeons one time. She started hitting on the sexually confused younger male, and he replied in panic that he's "gay", not wanting to reveal his sevgimoren fetish. Cad didn't mind this at all and continued chatting with him non-sexually, and somehow they ended up being the best of buddies. Meri can tell her everything, well... except the whole thing with the sevgimori. 'Lovers (Past/Present)' 'Tineveh Ceylis' Meridev got introduced to Tin by Cadenza. Tin soon got interested in the smaller emphyrae, but Meri didn't and still doesn't like him back, because he's really not his type (and clearly not a sevgimoren). However, he still goes to the soldier whenever he gets too lonely and confused, and he is probably his second closest friend just after Cad, even though his flirting annoys him at times. 'Family' Meridev has 5 siblings in total: a big brother, three big sisters and a little sister. 'Ronya Koradia' Ronya is Meridev's oldest sister and besides his brother, the one he's closest to. Ronya was somewhat of a mother figure to him, moreso than his real mother, although she had problems with her mental sanity. Meri and his little sister have a different mother than the other four. In Meridev's childhood his parents were still together, but they broke up when Meri was 12. However, this didn't have much of an impact on him. 'Enemies' 'Other' 'Master Arcanta' Creation of the character Quotes FaMA 'Misc.' Trivia *Theme song: Category:Male Category:Emphyrae Category:Villain Category:Feathers and Mountain Air